journey of a lifetime
by ninjaofdestruction
Summary: this is the story.about a 15 year old boy running away with his jolteon,jolt.first story,and first summary.sorry if they suck.rated t just in case


A/N: This is my first story with this so please cut me some slack with this if it's bad. If you have any ideas then please review or PM hopefully this is good.

EPILOGE

I lay down quitley on my bed as I heard shouting coming from downstairs._Why can't my parents just get along__? _I thought to myself. I got up from my king sized bed and checked my custom made poketch/x-transceivor cross watch. 1:27 a.m. _Now seems good._

I slowly and quietly made my way to my closet grabbing my backpack along the way. As I was thinking about the stuff I would need, a familiar,quadrapedial silloute appeared. "Couldn't sleep either could ya Jolt?" I asked scratching my Jolteon behind his spiky, right earn that spot that he always loved. _" Jolt."_ He said shaking his head.

"Well how about you come with me bud?" _" " _as he nodded his head in agreement,I thought about the time me and him first met.

-FLASHBACK-

Rain. Rain everywhere. It was flooding HARD and I was just trying to get home from school. Everyone was easily getting home,but not me. Nope, I lived on the outskirts of Castelia City in the Unova Reigion so I lived a good ways from the school in Nimbasa when I was almost home,I heard a faint cry. _"Eev,eeve ve." _I looked around to see who or what was making the 's when I saw an Eevee being swept through a current towards the docks.

Feeling like I had to do something,I ran and went after the fluffy pokemon. Now I'll admit I can't run all that fast, but I didn't want the little guy to drown in the ocean, so I kicked it into high gear and caught up to him and grabbed him out from the water. He was soaked and shivering,so I took off my jacket and wrapped it around him and ran for home ( I don't know why I didn't go to the pokemon center. I guess it was further from home.)

"MOM,DAD!" "What? What's the matter?" "This eevee needs help. I saw him being swept away in a small current towards the docks and was about to fall in the ocean." And so we helped nurse him back to health,and both me and him soon became friends. I wanted to keep him,but my dad said i could keep him if no one had already claimed him.I knew he was right no matter how much I wanted to we agreed that if no one came for him within a week's time, I could have him. (insert sponge bob timeboard here)one week later.

I was had been a week, but no one had come to claim my fluffy little pal he was excited too,as he was jumping all around the two story my parents gave me a couple of dad gave me a poke ball and he explained it to agreed to being caught so I walked up and ,like my dad instructed, I tapped it on his head and he became engulfed in a flash of red light and went into the ball. I felt it shake three times. Then it clicked I can't describe the joy I felt.I called out my little friend and he too, seemed excited.

And my mom walked up and asked the two of us to think about his evolutions and if he wanted to evolve or nodded his head and my mom smiled and showed us pictures of his evolution forms.I immediantly recognized them as Jolteon,Flareon,Vaporeon,Umbreon,Espeon,Leafeon,an d a lil' piece of fluffyness looked at me curiously and his expresion was clear,he wanted to know if I would approve of what he chose."No matter what you choose we'll still be friends,ok?" I say in my most calming voice. He nodded and picked his paw up and set it the picture of after that my mom smiled,left the spacious living room, and came back with a box with a stone with leafy green with a yellow lightning bolt pattern on it. A eversince that day,we've not only been friends and partners,we were like brothers.

_END_ FLASHBACK

As I was packing in the nessesary objects into my bag, I grabbed my lucky stone. It wasn't all that fancy was just pure white and perfectly rounded and always felt nice and warm. I also grabbed Jolt's pokeball and called him in, writing a note explaining why I've left, and placing it on my bed,I took one last look around my room and climbed out of my window. Ready to start my journey.

**So like I said before,this is my first story so please give me advice on how to correct it and if it could need any improvements. Read and review please.I could also use an editor so I'm recruiting now.**


End file.
